Dirty Little Secrets
by Sky297
Summary: The story of Senior Year.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I remember when I was younger and my family would visit our summer home in the Florida Keys. I loved to sit in the sand and draw pictures of whatever my heart desired. Sometimes it would be a heart other times a flower. The hardest part about it was deciding where to draw my pictures. Draw them too close to the water and there is a chance that the pictures will be washed away by the tide. Draw them higher up but the sand is not as good.

Now as I sit in the car on my way to senior year at Smallwood Academy I wish decisions were still as easy to make as where to draw the picture in the sand. Not only did I face life altering decisions this year, I had secrets that came along with them. Secrets that only one person knew and I planned to keep it that way.

We pulled up in front of the senior dorms. Menzer, the girls dorm, on the right and Wiklund, the boys dorm, on the left. I got out of the car and I felt like my head was going to explode with all the thoughts that were going on inside it. Of course I was excited to be back after the long summer break and see all the people I haven't seen since the last day but I still had that nagging feeling inside of me.

"Ok you two stand next to each other." My mom said to my brother Luke and I. Luke was a year older and wouldn't be going to Ocean Prep this year but he decided to come along for the ride. Even though we're a year apart we look like twins. We both have the same olive skin tone, same hazel eyes, freckles all over our face, and light brown wavy hair. Mine of course being longer. We are also much closer than your average siblings, so not going to the same school was going to be hard on us. The webcams in our laptop will be getting lots of use this year.

Now though it was time for the annual back to school photo we take right outside the car. By going to a boarding school our mom couldn't take the pictures in front of the bus or front door, so she settles for the car.

"But I don't even go back to school till next week." Luke complained, he was never a big fan of these photos, or any photos in general.

"It's one photo it won't hurt you." My mom said as Luke and I got closer. "Smile!" she added and snapped the shot. "See not even a scratch."

"I will never be emotionally the same." Luke said dramatically with a little smirk towards me.

I began to make my way to the trunk of the red durango my mom drives so I could get my stuff out of it when a car pulled up behind ours. The first thing I noticed was the wild, bright red hair in the window. The second thing I noticed was that it was getting out of its car and making its way towards me rather quickly.

"Lacy!" the red hair, also known as Tiffany Hudson, yelled as it ran towards me. I first met Tiffany freshman year. We were roommates and after we got over a rough start we became friends and have been best friends ever since. Tiffany has always been a very outgoing person and has been known to say what is on her mind. She's really good at telling you what you knew at the back of your mind but didn't want to face, she'll bring it up. At the moment though she was pulling me into a hug.

"I've missed you!" she said.

"We saw each other last week," I said with a smile.

"Yea I know but it feels like so much longer," Tiffany said. "But anyway it's senior year Lacy! I'm so excited! It's going to be epic!" She said as her voice kept getting higher and higher, as it normally did when she got excited.

"I wouldn't expect any less." I said, even if I wasn't totally convinced myself.

All of a sudden a car screeched to a stop behind us and I turned around to look at it.

"That car was going awfully fast" Tiffany commented but I didn't hear her, I was too busy noticing who was getting out of the car, the one and only Oliver Hartling.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of my story.

Oliver and I had a past, a year long past. We dated all of last year and were one of those couples that everyone though would get married. Obviously we weren't and during the last week of school he broke and with me, we hadn't talked since, and here he was now getting out of the car and walking my way.

"Hey Lacy" Oliver said as he came up. "Hey Tiffany"

"Hey" Tiffany and I said at the same time.

"How was your summer break?" He asked. The question was obviously directed more towards me then Tiffany so I felt the need to answer first.

"Good" I said avoiding making eye contact with him. "How was yours?"

"Good" He replied. Wow this conversation was going places.

"Well I would hate to interrupt this fun" Tiffany said. "But Lacy and I really should go find our dorm."

"Ok." Oliver said starting to walk back to his car. "See you later!"

"Later" I said

Tiffany and I then unloaded the rest of our cars, I gave my mom and brother a hug good bye, and we walked off to Silver Hall, the girls senior dorms.

We had to check in to the front desk where they gave us our room number and keys and then we got in the elevator and went to the 2nd floor.

"Here's our room" Tiffany said as we stood in front of the door to our room.

"Let's open it together" I said. We both grabbed the doorknob. "On the count of three"

"One" Tiffany said

"Two" I said

"Three" We said together and opened the door.

The room was way better then our dorm last year. There were two queen beds compared to the single beds we had last year. The walls were painted bright pink, there was a large desk on one side of the room and the other had two doors. One led to our own bathroom and another was a walk in closet.

"This is so awesome" Tiffany Squealed

"Being a senior definitely has its advantages" I said.

"Can I have this bed" Tiffany said pointing to the one closest to the door.

"Sure" I said. I wanted the other anyway cause it was right by the window and my favorite thing to do at night when I couldn't fall asleep was look out windows.

After we unpacked our luggage and put up our hot guy wall, a wall dedicated to posters of hot celebrities we headed down stairs to see if we could find Rebecca, Natalie, and Hannah, our three other best friends.

We were walking along the plaza in the middle of the school in search of them when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned around to see who it was and saw Quinn coming towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

It had been a long time, well only two years when I transferred to ocean coast prep, since Id seen Quinn but he definitely had not changed in those two years. Quinn and I used to be best friends then lost touch when I moved.

"Quinn!" I said as I opened my arms for a hug "What are you doing here?"

"Jake and I decided for a change of scenery for senior year" He said, Jake was his best friend.

"Why do I feel like that's a lie" I said knowing him all to well. "Let me guess you guys got suspended for some dumb reason"

"Well that's the gist of it" he said

"Figures. Oh By the way." I said realizing Tiffany was standing there and Jake had just walked up. "Tiffany, Jake and Quinn. Jake and Quinn, Tiffany"

They then did the usual hand shakes that are really awkward but everyone feels obliged to do.

"Well I better go Tiffany and I have some people to find" I said. "But before I go what's your number we have a bunch of catching up to do."

We traded phones and put our numbers in them. We all four then said our goodbyes and me and Tiffany went off to find Hannah, Rebecca, and Natalie.

"You guys seemed close" Tiffany said

"Oh Quinn, he's just a friend." I said.

"You sure? It sure didn't look like it." She asked me

"Positive" I replied even though I wasn't quite convinced myself.

A few minutes later we found Hannah, Rebecca, and Natalie sitting on the fountain in the middle of the plaza. Hannah was wearing this season's new Prada dress with a coach purse in tow, Rebecca had her phone out and was texting away, and Natalie was on her laptop probably checking to see if there was anything that we had to go to tonight. It was just the same as last year.

"How long do you think till they notice us?" Tiffany whispered to me as we were walking up to the fountain.

"2 minutes" I said. They all seemed very busy

Just then Hannah glanced up then did a double take. "Tiffany! Lacy!" she yelled in her high voice.

"Hannah!" Tiffany said mocking her.

Hannah ran over and gave us both hugs and then we made our way over to say hi to Rebecca and Natalie.

"So any events going on tonight?" I asked Natalie. She always knew if we had anywhere to go.

"Just the back to school dinner" Natalie replied.

That brought back many memories. Two years ago was my first day at Ocean Coast Prep and last year it was the night I told my secret for the first and last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4 :)

We all parted our way from the fountain and went back to our dorms to get ready for the dinner. They always said it was a casual dinner but only the freshman didn't dress up, the rest of us wore semi-formal, which meant at least an hour for Tiffany to get ready.

"What do you think?" Tiffany asked holding up a black and white dress and a green dress.

"I'd go with the green one" I said. It matched her red hair much better, although let's be honest she could pull anything off.

After she was finished in the bathroom I went in and got changed.

Once I was done and Tiff had finished her last touches we walked over to the dining hall. Normally it was just a regular school cafeteria but, like they did every year, they had transformed it to a five star restraint equipped with serves, menus, and everything.

We looked around and found Hannah, Rebecca, and Natalie sitting at a table.

"Hey guys" I said as we sat down.

"I love your dress" Natalie said to Tiffany

"Thanks" Tiff replied

"I helped pick it out" I said with a smile. I opened my menu and was deciding what to order when our server came up. He went around the table and got everybody's drinks. When it came to my turn I looked up

"I'll have the," I started to say when I noticed who it was. "Quinn? What are you doing as a server?"

"Nice to see you too" He joked. "And it's a long story I'll have to tell you some other time."

"I'm excepting it" I said "Oh and I'll have a lemonade"

"Coming right up." He said "Oh and I almost forgot, I'm Quinn and I'll be your server tonight" He added with a smile and walked away.

"How do you know him?" Hannah asked once Quinn was out of listening range.

"He's her new boyfriend" Tiffany answered for me

"Really?" Hannah asked all wide eyed.

"No" I said "He went to my old school with me" Then my phone vibrated and I opened it to see who it was.

OLIVER: Hey meet me out by THE bench. We need to talk.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" I said as I got to get up. I knew I had to meet Oliver but there was no way they would let me go. Don't you just love friends who care about you?

"ok" Rebecca said in the middle of conversation with Natalie.

I went outside the doors and knew exactly where to go. The bench was where we had our first kiss.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked as I walked up.

"Us." He said

"I'm not going back out with you Oliver" I said

"No I don't want that" He said. "But I do want to be friends"

"Friends may work" I said

"I feel like something is missing since we broke up." He said. I wasn't going to deny that I felt something missing too.

"I agree" I said.

"There's one thing though" He said. "I want to make sure we still have the promise to keep each other's secrets"

"Forever and ever." I said and we did our secret handshake.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The next morning I woke up to Waking up In Vegas blasting out of Tiffany's alarm clock. She always said how she wanted to wake up early to have more time to get ready but every year her alarm always wakes me and never her. I had an hour and a half till I had to be at school so I decided to take the opportunity of Tiffany sleeping to have the bathroom all to myself.

45 minutes later Tiffany was awake.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She questioned as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Well it was either deal with Grouchy Tiffany or Have the bathroom all to myself." I said. "I chose the second option."

"It better be the first option tomorrow." Tiffany said and went into that bathroom.

Tiffany and I got to school and unloaded our backpacks into our lockers and made them homey looking. Then we parted our ways to go to our first classes.

I had Chemistry with Mr. Johnson. I walked in and looked around and saw Hannah. I was glad one of my friends was in the class.

"Good Morning" I said cheerfully grabbing a seat next to Hannah.

"I hate cheerful people in the morning" Hannah said. She was definitely not a morning person.

"Nice to see you too" I said.

"Sorry." She said. "Natalie's alarm went off at like 3 in the morning so I barely got any sleep."

"Join the club" I replied. Our friend group really needed to learn how to use alarm clocks properly.

then walked in and it was time to start the class.

At lunch we all compared our schedules and I had at least one of the girls in each of my classes, except seventh period, which was history.

I walked in the class and didn't see anyone I was even close to friends with or anyone on the lacrosse team with me. I sat down in a seat in the back and prepared myself for the most boring seventh period ever.

Just as the bell was about to ring one last kid walked through the door and sat down next to me. I let a sigh of relief out, it was Quinn.

The class hadn't started yet so I asked him "Why were you almost late?"

"Giant attack of seals in the hallway" he said with a totally straight face.

"I better keep an eye out for them on my way out." I said with a smile.

"Good" He said. "I would hate seeing you get attacked by one of them. They're very vicious."

"I bet." I said.

The class started and 45 minutes later it ended.

Quinn and I walked out of the classroom and as we began to leave he said "Beware of those seals"

"I'll be careful" I said laughing and walked away.

Tiffany was right behind and came up next to me. "Do you flirt with all your friends like that?" she asked.

"I was not flirting" I said. Although I wasn't so sure I was convinced.


	6. Chapter 6

C 6

We had made it through the first day of school of Senior Year and we thought we should celebrate it. Since we weren't in the mood to leave campus we figured the campus's Jamba Juice would work well. I ordered a Razzmatazz and sat down at our usual table. Once everyone got their drinks and were sitting down it was time to do what any group of girls do when they're together, gossip.

"So, what gossip do you guys have from over the summer?" Rebecca asked.

"Well I heard that Mellissa Jensen got knocked up." Tiffany said.

"I Doubt it." Natalie said. She was never one to believe rumors.

"Let's be honest Melissa is such a goody two shoes. The day she gets pregnant is the day pigs fly." I said.

"Very True" Tiff said realizing that the rumor was obviously false.

"I just realized we're all starting Senior year single" Hannah said.

"Well until I find my perfect man I won't be the one changing that." Natalie said. Since I can remember Natalie has been on the hunt for her "perfect" guy. She has a whole criteria of what he needs to be and she has yet to find him.

"Natalie, you've got to stop going after him. He's obviously not out there." Tiffany said

"Well I don't see you dating anyone." Natalie fired back.

"That's Different" was all that Tiffany replied with. "Lacy may change that though." Tiffany added with a smile looking at me.

"What?" I said even though I perfectly knew what she was talking about.

"You have obviously been flirting with Quinn and don't you deny it." Tiff said.

"I wasn't flirting" I said.

"and I'm a mermaid." Tiffany said.

"oooo Lacy has a boyfriend" Rebecca said

"I do not" I said.

"Stop picking on Lacy" Natalie said.

"Thank You" I said to Natalie.

"But really, do you like him?" Natalie asked.

"I give up." I said as I stood up and made my way towards the door

"Wait." Tiffany said. "We're just kidding. Don't leave."

"Fine" I said coming back to the table and sitting down. "But you guys owe me."

"Well I have some juicy gossip" Hannah said

"What?" Rebecca asked

"Someone at our school was busted for dealing drugs this summer. They has to spend a month at juvi and then another month at rehab." Hannah said.

My heart dropped.

"Who!" Rebecca asked. She loved her gossip.

"I didn't hear a name" Hannah said. Relief flooded over me. If they were ever to find out who I could be in big trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

C 7

The next night Tiffany and I decided it was time for one of our date nights. It was just a girls night out with just the two of us but ever since I can remember we referred to it as Date Night and that is how it will always be. Tonight we were going to see Prince of Droviad which had just come out the weekend before. I had a feeling this movie was going bring up odd feelings that I have tried to forget and push toward the back of my brain but as soon as Tiffany gave me her puppy dog look I couldn't say no.

So here I was sitting next to Tiffany with a very large bowl of popcorn, lots of butter and lightly salted, and a huge Dr. Pepper. We were sitting there watching the commercials when a familiar blonde walked up the steps towards us.

"What are you guys doing here?" The blonde said as she got closer. Her juicy couture charm bracelet jingling as she made her way.

"We could ask you the same thing Hannah." Tiffany said.

"Natalie and Rebecca were both out doing things and I was lonely." Hannah said explaining herself. "If you didn't want me to come you shouldn't have made it your Facebook status. I would have never known otherwise." She always managed to make everything your fault, it was a talent of hers.

"Fine. Sit Down" Tiffany said defeated. "But no popcorn for you." She added holding the popcorn defensively.

It was barely a minute later when another person headed up the stairs. This time it was my turn to be surprised.

"Quinn?" I thought I whispered but actually said out loud.

"Hey Lacy." He said grabbing a seat right next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Saw your Facebook status." He said. I made a mental note not to update my status Tiffany and I had our dates. "You don't mind if I sit here right?"

"Of course not." I answered even though I was still debating though if I was glad or not that he was here.

Tiffany leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Quinn and Lacy sitting in a tree." Before she could finish I stepped on her foot. "Ow!" she half whispered and half yelled.

Our group continued to grow though because now making his way towards us was Oliver.

"I guess tonight is the night to see Prince of Droviad." Oliver said.

"Let me guess Facebook?" I asked quite annoyed now.

"Yea. I saw his status." He said gesturing towards Quinn.

"Well you might as well sit down." I said. So much for a Tiffany and Lacy date night. Only with my luck could my ex-boyfriend who wants to be friends and my old friend who I may like both have nothing to do this night and decide to show up at a movie with me. I looked over at Oliver and Quinn and they both were laughing about something. "Since when did they become friends?" I thought to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

c 8

The rest of the week passed quickly and before I knew it, it was Saturday. Tiffany, Rebecca, Hannah, Natalie, and I decided to take a shopping trip into town. We were allowed to leave the campus whenever we wanted, a privilege of being able to drive, while lowerclassmen were only allowed off campus on the weekend and they had to catch a bus. The town was definitely no New York City but it had a lot of cute boutiques and was better than nothing.

The first thing we did once we got out of the car was stop to get coffee. While we stood in line I debated what to get. It was either a vanilla bean frappuccino or a Iced Coffee. We got to the front of the line but I still had time to decide because Tiffany went first.

"I'll take a small iced green tea with a shot of Hazelnut."

"T-t-that'll be $2.87." the guy behind the cash register stuttered out. Like every other guy on this planet he had just fallen under Tiffany's spell.

Tiffany fished through her coach purse and pulled out her coach wallet. She took a five dollar bill out and handed it to the guy.

"Keep the Change" she said and made her way to the pickup counter. The guy looked like he was going to melt from sheer happiness and watched her make her way to the counter.

It was my turn to order and I decided it was time to set this guy straight.

"You don't have a chance." I said and then went on to order my iced Coffee.

Once Rebecca, the last to order, had gotten her drink we hit the street. The first store we went into was Lola's. I went straight towards the jewelry, I was in the need for some new accessories. Natalie walked over and began to look at them with me.

"Hottie at 2 'o'clock." I said as a guy with light brown hair, piercing blue eyes I could see from across the room, and a tan that wasn't too tan walked into the store. He looked right at Natalie and gave a little smirk. "And he's definitely interested in you."

Natalie looked over. "Too tan." She said looking at a bracelet with nautical charms all over it. As she moved it the anchor caught the sun light and shimmered.

"Minor detail." I said with a smile.

"Big detail." She said and put the bracelet down and walked away towards the dresses. Obviously this conversation was over.

10 minutes later we were walking out of the shop and I was carrying a bag with a pink scarf with white polka dots and the nautical bracelet filling it up. We made our way down the street looking for another shop that looked good.

Hannah seemed to be texting a lot and I was wondering who could be that interesting. I decided I might as well ask her instead of be left in wonder so I caught up with her. Just as I was about to ask there was a loud thump and ow from behind us. We both turned around to see Rebecca on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

C 9

"Oh no, Rebecca's fallen," Tiffany said. I assume when people get nervous they have weird habits, and I guess Tiff's was to state the obvious.

"Can you stand up?" Natalie asked.

Rebecca tried to get up but failed miserably. "No," she said as she landed back on her butt.

"Here," Natalie said offering Rebecca her hand. "Let's get you to the hospital." I'm not sure what we would do without Natalie, she always seems to know what to do in any situation.

We all helped Rebecca stand up. Then she put on arm around me and one around Tiffany and we made our way to the car. Once we all were in the car and Natalie began driving the car to the hospital, Hannah started rummaging through her purse.

"What are you looking for?" I asked hoping she didn't leave anything.

"This," she said pulling out an Advil bottle from her purse.

"Brilliant," Rebecca, who was sitting in the middle in the back with her right leg propped up on the front console and with Hannah and I sitting on the side of her, said grabbing the bottle out of Hannah's hand.

"Natalie I understand you are in a rush, but can I suggest you slow down" Tiffany said. I glanced over at the speedometer and it was pointing at 75, we were in a 50 mph area.

"Ok," Natalie mumbled out.

I thought I heard police sirens so I turned around. "Too late," I said. There was a cop car following us. Natalie pulled over the car and the cop pulled over behind us. Natalie rolled down the window and the cop walked up. The cop looked around 22 and like your average high school jock all grown up.

"Do you know how fast you were going mam." He said, it was the classic line.

Natalie went to go reply but Tiffany cut her off. "Well you see Officer," she looked at his name tag "Wes, our friend back there, the one with her foot propped up," Rebecca gave a little wave "we're pretty sure she has a broken leg. I know that, that is no reason for us to be speeding but I also know someone like you would hate to see a wonderful girl in pain." Tiffany ended by batting her eyes.

The cop was completely under her spell. He was quite for a few seconds making it seem like he was think it over. "I guess I will let you off this one time. But next time I see you speeding, it's a ticket for you." He said and then walked back to his car.

"You owe me big time" Tiffany said to Natalie as we drove off.

Two hours later Tiffany, Natalie, Hannah, and I were still sitting in the hospital waiting room. I had been through 3 magazines already, that weren't even good, and now Hannah had pulled cards our of her purse and we were playing Go Fish.

"Hannah, do you have a 5?" I asked.

"Nope. Go Fish!" Hannah replied quite loudly just as Rebecca walked in.

"Wow you guys are party animals." Rebecca said. She now had crutches and a lime green cast on her leg.

"What is it?" Natalie asked.

"Broken Fibula," was the reply

"Awesome." I said. Just awesome.


	10. Chapter 10

c 10

I rolled over on my bed and looked at the clock, 7:03. Who possibly could need to tell me something so important that it couldn't wait till 10, it was a Sunday. I got out of my bed and slowly went to the buzzing phone sitting on my desk. I checked the caller ID and opened it.

"What do you want Luke?" I said into the phone

"Did I wake you?" He asked with a hint of sincerity in his voice.

"No, I just love waking up at 7 in the morning on a weekend." I said with a yawn on the end for emphasis.

"Well this will only take a minute and then you can go back to bed sleeping beauty." He said. "Do you know where my IPod is?"

"Did you check the couch cushions?" I asked. Everything in our house that got lost always seemed to make its way to the couch.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone and a little rustling. "Found it," Luke said after a minute.

"Awesome, Bye." I replied and fell back into bed.

30 minutes later I realized it was a lost cause and I wouldn't be getting any more sleep this morning. I took a shower, did my morning routine, and got dressed. While walking out of the bathroom my phone buzzed again. What did my brother need to find this time.

I clicked ok and the text message popped up on the screen. Only it wasn't from Luke it was from Oliver.

MEET ME AT JAMBA JUICE 12

I debated with myself for ten minutes and finally the curiosity part of me won, I wanted to know why he wanted to meet up with me. I still had three hours till I was to find out so I did some internet surfing and read some of Romeo and Juliet for my English Class.

It was 11:45 and I had to leave Romeo and Juliet at their balcony to go meet up with my ex-Romeo. Tiffany was already at Rebecca's dorm so I didn't have to tell her where I was going. I walked across the plaza and got to Jamba Juice. I didn't see Oliver so I got in line.

As I was walking away from the line with my Razzmatazz I saw Oliver sitting at an outside table. I slid into the chair across from him. "Hey." I said

"Hey" Oliver said. I sat there drinking my smoothie for a minute in silence.

"So you wanted to meet up because…" I said. I had no clue what he wanted so it wasn't like I could start the conversation.

"Well we haven't hung out since the last week of school so I was wondering if you wanted to go to a gig Friday night. My friend Wes is playing and I think you know Josh." He said. "You can bring Tiffany if you want." He added like he was second guessing himself for asking it.

"This is just a bunch of friends hanging out right? No date?" I asked because this invitation sounded very similar to one of a date.

"No date, "Oliver answered.

"Ok then." I said. "What time?"

"I'll pick you guys up at 5 and we'll stop for dinner first." He said.

Break Your Heart started playing and it took me a moment to realize it was my phone. I had forgotten I set that for when my Grandma called.

"I gotta go, The Grandmother is calling." I said to Oliver holding up my phone.

"Got it." He said with a I feel bad for you smile. It was definitely nice that someone knew my secret.

"Hi Grandma." I said opening the phone. "How are you?"

"The usual." She replied in her heavy accent. "How is school?"

"School." I replied.

"How is Oliver?" She asked

"I already told you, we're not dating anymore." I said.

"I know. But I figured Now that you're back at school it would be different." She said. She always had a liking of Oliver.

"Well we're still broken up." I said. This whole trying to convince her I'm not dating Oliver was getting old.

"Well that could be a problem since you know what is coming up." She said.

"I realize that." I said.

"Well that's all I wanted." She said.

"Bye Grandma." I said and closed the phone. I had a feeling these phone calls were going to become a lot more frequent.


	11. Chapter 11

c 11

I woke up the next morning still thinking about yesterday's meeting with Oliver. It wasn't the fact about hanging out with Oliver that I was worried about, ok well maybe a little bit, but I was way more worried about the part where I had to convince Tiffany to go to the gig with me. She always had a strong disliking with Oliver and then we broke up and it became even stronger. Maybe it was going to be easy and I'm psyching myself out.

I got to first period with a minute to spare. I swung my backpack over the chair and sat down at the desk next to Hannah.

"Morning Hannah" I said twisting to the back of my chair and unzipping my backpack. I shuffled through it and found my math notebook and folder and took them out. I looked over at Hannah and she had her sidekick out and she was typing away. "Earth to Hannah" I said waving my hand in between her screen and her face.

She finished her text, closed her phone, and said "Oh sorry about that Lacy, How are you this morning?"

I gave her the generic good answer and then to be polite asked the question back.

"Great," Hannah replied. Then her phone buzzed and it was back her phone. She seemed to be texting even more then she used to. I wonder who could be this intresting.

I was now in 6th period enjoying an amazing lesson on atoms and moles when my phone vibrated. I waited for Mrs. Stevens to write on the board till I took my phone out.

TIFFANY: BATHROOM NOW

Hundreds of reasons went through my head as to why she could want to see me, but one thing I knew for sure was that I had to get to the bathroom. Now I didn't want to miss this lesson but the bathroom was calling.

I slid and of my chair and walked to the board.

"Mrs. Stevens." I said.

"Yes Lacy." She replied not looking away from the board.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yes. But hurry back." She said.

I walked into the hallway and realized I didn't know what bathroom I was supposed to meet her in. I decided I would first go to the one closest to my science room. I walked in and it was completely empty, not even a person texting. I left and walked down the hall into the next bathroom. The only problem was that I didn't really know where any other bathrooms were. I always used the same one and never had a need to use others. I thought I knew where one was so I headed towards the office. Right next to the janitors closest was the bathroom. I hadn't even made it into the bathroom five steps till I stopped in my tracks. This bathroom had urinals and a guy at the sink. Oh and not just any guy, it was Quinn.

"Crap." I said. "This is the guy's bathroom isn't it?" I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"Unfortunately for you, yes." Quinn replied.

"Not that this isn't fun, but I think I'm going to get going now." I said. I turned and took the quickest steps of my life out of that bathroom. My cheeks were probably still a bright shade of pink when I made it to the other girl's bathroom. I double checked the sign and walked in.

"Finally!" Tiffany exclaimed before I even had a chance to get my whole body into the room. "You have some explaining to do, what were you doing with Oliver yesterday?" I forgot about Tiffany knowing everything. At least I didn't have to figure out how to bring the topic up.

"He just wanted to talk." I said.

"First it's talking then before you know it your stuck with little bobby on the way." She said. I knew she didn't like Oliver but this was pushing it.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not having sex with Olive anytime soon." I said. "He just wanted to talk and he invited you and me to a band gig." The last part of the sentence became more like one word and came out very fast.

"Wait, what did you say?" She said angrily.

"Yes." I replied meekly.

"I am not going to a band gig with Oliver Hartling." She said.

"Then I'll go alone." I said and turned to leave.

"Fine." Tiffany said. I knew the whole go alone would work. "But I'm going to whine the whole time."

"Fine with me." I said and left the bathroom.

I got back to class just as the bell rang. I missed the lesson, dangit. I shoved my stuff into my backpack and set off to 7th period. I was sitting in my normal seat when Quinn walked in and sat in his normal seat next to me.

"Did you find the bathroom?" he asked with a smile waiting to be released.

"I did pretty okay." I said. "and it's not funny."

"I think it's pretty funny." He said as the smile finally broke through.

Class started and the teacher began to talk about a project we were going to do. We were all going to partner up, choose a country, find everything we possibly could about that country, and then teach the class about it.

"Now Partner up." Mrs. Klinker said.

"Hey partner." Quinn said scooting his chair closer to me.

"Who said I wanted to be partners with you?" I asked.

"Well you don't get a say." He said. "Now what country are we going to do?"

"Droviad." I said. I knew that country by heart.


	12. Chapter 12

12

I felt really good about my two days of lacrosse tryouts. During the scrimmage Annalise "accidently" tripped me. My knees got scraped to the point of heavy bleeding. But I played through it, even if my knees didn't thank me later, and I think the coaches were impressed. I'm pretty sure Annalise gave me a death glare the rest of the tryouts. We didn't get to find out the results until Thursday so I spend Wednesday afternoon finishing Romeo and Juliet for English.

I started reading in my dorm but after Tiff for the library I got lonely so I went down to the lounge. All the dorm buildings each have a lounge. They were pretty much a larger room with a bunch of mismatching couches, vending machines, a TV, and a pool table. I chose the red couch under the window.

I had read ten pages when I heard the clicking of crutches.

"Hey Lacy," Rebecca said as she plopped down next to me making me bounce.

"How's the leg?" I asked.

"Freakin Amazing," She replied.

"That great, huh?" I said.

"Yupp. But at least I only have five weeks with the cast." She said. I was glad to see she was being positive, otherwise I don't think I could handle a whiny Rebecca.

"Well I better get Natalie and me our sodas." She said grabbing her crutches and leaning on them so she could stand up.

"Natalie sent you to get the pops?" I asked confused. Natalie would drive to town to get you a candy bar they were out of stock of. There was no way she would have sent Rebecca the cripple to get pops.

"Nope, I convinced her to let me go get them. I'm getting tired of just sitting in the room," Rebecca said. I forgot how independent Rebecca liked to be.

"I bet she loved that." I said sarcastically.

"Totally." She said. "Well see you later." She added clicking towards the elevator.

"Bye." I said and went back to reading Romeo and Juliet. I was getting really into it when the couch began to vibrate. I jumped up off the couch and then realized I grabbed my phone and that was what was vibrating.

"Hello." I said opening the phone without checking caller Id.

"Lacy Honey, how are you?" The voice on the other line said, it was definitely my mom.

"I'm great mom." I said.

"Hi honey." My dad said. It was always custom for them to call me once a week. My mom on one phone my dad sitting right next to her on the other.

"Hi to you too dad." I said. I then proceeded to have a ten minute conversation with them. I learned that Luke moved into his college dorm and that the family dog, Daisy, had a cold. As you can see our conversation was gossip worthy.

After I got them off the phone it was back to Romeo and Juliet. This time I was able to get 20 pages in, and only had 36 left, when I got interrupted, again.

"What are you doing down here?" Tiffany asked as she walked up. I guess she was done at the library.

"I was lonely upstairs." I said.

"I'm going to go change and then hit the dining hall. Do you wanna come with?" She asked.

"Sure. Just get me on your way out." I said. Knowing how long it took Tiffany to change I could probably finish Romeo and Juliet and still have time to play a game of pool. Tiffany left and to Romeo and Juliet I went. I had made it only four pages when I heard "Hey Lacy."

"What!" I yelled still looking down at my book. I was getting really tired of these interruptions. Then I looked up and saw Quinn standing there. "Sorry about that. I've just had a rough reading experience." I said.

"It's fine. I've been trying to get Romeo and Juliet done all week." Quinn said. "I'll make this quick though. I was just curious if you'd be okay with moving our work session to Sunday. My parents wanted to have lunch Saturday."

"That's works for me." I said. I couldn't think of anything I had to do Sunday.

"I'll let you get back to reading now." He said.

"See you Sunday." I said as he walked away.

I had ten pages left when I saw Tiffany emerge from the elevator.

"Ready to go?" She asked as she walked up to me.

"Sure." I said giving up the idea of finishing Romeo and Juliet this afternoon.


	13. Chapter 13

13

The list was up and I was a nervous wreck. I had never wanted something more then to be Captain. Actually, that's a lie, but being a captain was definitely up there in importance. I stood in front of the list for ten minutes before I finally convinced myself to look

Varsity Captains…Sarah Fanara…Lacy Galietti…..Annalise Tholen

"What the hell." I said pretty loud. Everyone that was standing around looking at the lists looked at me. I honestly didn't care what they were think, I wanted to know how in the world Annalise was a captain.

"Congratulations Lacy." Someone said from behind me. I turned around to thank them but just as the 'th' came out I realized who it was.

"You too Annalise." I said with a fake smile. "So tell me though did you sleep with Coach Steve or Coach Jim?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster.

Annalise didn't even flinch at that comment. "I don't sleep and tell." She said, a smile plastered on her face as well.

"Well see you at the beach." I said and left her standing there with her smile fading.

It was a tradition that every year when the list is posted the whole varsity team takes a trip to the beach that night to hang out and get to know each other. It's also an excuse to leave campus, but we don't tell the dean that.

I went back to my dorm to change. I threw on my blue bikini and white sundress and packed my marc Jacobs tote with beach stuff. When I was ready Tiffany was still busy doing who knows what.

"Hey Tiffany I'm going to find Tessa and Rose. Meet me at my car in ten minutes." I yelled at the bathroom door.

"Ok!" Tiffany yelled back.

Tessa and Rose weren't very hard to find. They were sitting on the same couch I had been sitting on when I attempted to read Romeo and Juliet. I was going to check their dorm first but I didn't know what their room number was so I decided I would check the lounge before calling them.

We walked to my car. My dad had driven it up here over the weekend and then took a flight over to New York for something having to do with business. He was in the public relations business and always going on trips for it. My car was a Nissan Altima so I could only fit five people legally, but some rules are broken.

When we got there Tiffany was waiting for us. I checked my watch, it had only been seven minutes since I left her in the dorm. That was a surprise, normally Tiffany is at least five minutes late, but here she was early.

"You're early. This is very uncharacteristic." I said to Tiffany.

"I know. I don't know what came over me." She said.

We got to the beach and some other girls were there already in the water. We dropped our bags by their stuff and shed our clothes. Then we went into the water and joined them.

An hour and a half later everyone was there and we had been in the water for what we considered a long amount of time. Tessa, Rose, Tiffany, and I got out and went to our stuff.

"Has anyone seen my iPod?" Tessa asked with her head in her bag. We all shook our heads in response as we looked at our phones to see if we had any new texts or phone calls.

"Are you sure you brought it?" Rose asked.

"Almost positive." Tessa said.

"Why don't we get everyone out of the water and we can ask them if they've seen it." Tiffany offered.

"And then we can tell them about Suzie's curse." I said.

"Sounds good." Tessa said.

20 minutes later we had gotten everyone out, asked them about the iPod, and got them into a circle. No one had seen the iPod.

"Now that we have everyone it's time to tell you newbies about Suzie's curse." Said Tiffany. We were both standing up while everyone sat in the circle.

I started the story "It all started when Smallwood's girl's lacrosse team was formed in 1958. Suzie was one of the players and was dating the star player on the guy's lacrosse team. They had been dating for three years and on their anniversary he broke up with her for her best friend who was also on the lacrosse team. The next day Suzie committed suicide."

Tiffany then finished it. "From that day on only three people on the team could be dating someone at the same time. As soon as someone else starts dating someone else breaks up. Now please raise your hand if you have a boyfriend." Only one girl, who I think her name is Marie, raised her hand.

"Oooo looks like two more people will be getting boyfriends soon then." I said wondering who it was going to be.


	14. Chapter 14

14

"I still can't believe I'm going." Tiffany said for the millionth time.

"It's because you love me." I said with a huge, cheesy smile. Oliver would be here in five minutes so we could go to the band gig and I wasn't going to have her back out now.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"I guess." She said sighing.

"Come on pouty patty." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her off her bed. We both grabbed our purses off our desks and were out the door.

We took the elevator down and as we walked out the door Oliver was pulling up in his car.

"Hey Oliver." I said as I opened the passenger door.

"Hey." Tiffany said.

"Hey guys. You know Wes right?" Oliver asked referencing the guy in the front seat.

"I think I've seen him once or twice." I said.

We drove to the local diner called Jim's and got a table for 10. I guess Oliver forgot to mention that we would be meeting others. I sat down in a chair next to Tiffany and Oliver and Wes sat across from us.

"Who else is coming?" Tiffany asked. Before Oliver or Wes could answer Quinn, Josh, and two guys I didn't recognize came walking over to our table.

"Lacy, What are you doing here?" Was the first thing Quinn said when he got to our table.

"I could ask you the same thing." I responded.

"Touché." He said as he grabbed a seat next to me. Josh sat down next to him and the two guys sat across the table from them. We still had two chairs empty. I opened up my menu to decide what to eat when I heard "Lacy? Tiffany?" I looked up to see Hannah and Rebecca walking/crutching towards the table.

"Hey guys." I said very confused with why they were here. Why did anyone not find the need to tell me things, First Quinn now Hannah and Rebecca.

"Oliver invited us." Hannah said. "He also invited Natalie but she had to tutor."

"Well grab a seat then." I said. There was one next to Oliver and one next to Tiffany. Hannah grabbed the one by Oliver which meant Rebecca was by Tiffany.

"Decide what you're going to get yet?" Quinn asked me.

"I'm thinking a cheeseburger and onion rings. What about you?" I said.

"The same except fries instead of onion rings. Would hate to have bad breath." He said.

"Yea cause with all those girls who will want to kiss you tonight it will be horrible if you have bad breath." I said.

"Don't lie. You're one of them." He said with a smirk.

"I only dream about it every night." I said smiling. Our conversation was cut off by the server though.

"Are you guys ready to order?" the server, her name tag said Marie, asked.

"I am." Oliver said. "I'll have a cheeseburger without the cheese." He added with the most serious face I have ever seen on him.

"You mean a hamburger?" the waitress asked.

"No." He said. "A cheeseburger without the cheese."

"Ok." Marie said looking very confused. She got the rest of our orders and left the table.

"You're so mean." I said to Oliver hitting him with the back of my hand. It was quite hard to do since he was across the table from me but I managed.

"That's why you love me." He said with a grin.

"Try loved." I said under my breath.


	15. Chapter 15

15

The ten of us all sat in Oliver and Wes's room. Tiffany, Hannah, Rebecca, and I sat on one bed. Quinn and Wes sat on the other. Oliver and Jake sat on the floor leaning on the bed we were sitting on. Lastly Jordan and Garrett, the two guys were in the band with Jake and Wes, sat on office chairs. Technically we shouldn't have been in there but the Wiklund dorm's supervisor was 99 and we were all taking bets on the day he would kick the bucket, so we easily snuck in, it wasn't like it hadn't been done before, I used to do it all the time.

But anyway, we had gone to the gig after dinner, hung out a while after they played, and then decided to head back to the dorms. By the time we got back it was 2 AM.

"You know what we should do?" Hannah asked.

"What?" Rebecca said with a straight face. She wasn't very tolerant of Hannah and her ideas.

"Strip I have never." Hannah said. Now everyone knows that strip I have never always ends badly, but it being 2 AM we all decided that "it was a great idea." I figured I had on boots, socks, and jewelry, I would last really long.

"I'll start." Jake said. "I have never gone to Ocean Coast Prep for longer than a month."

"Damn." Oliver said taking off one of his shoes. The rest of us except Josh all took off a shoe too. Number 1 rule, start with the shoes.

"It's my turn then." Tiffany said, she always was the most competitive one in the group. "I have never dated anyone in this room."

"I wonder who that was aimed at." I said taking off my other boot, Oliver also took off his other shoe. "I think I'll go now, I have never had a guy at Starbucks hit on me."

"One time!" Tiffany said taking off her other shoe. That shoe coming off made me very proud.

"Now Tiffany, no need to get upset," I said with a grin.

"I got a good one." Oliver said. "I have never played in a band." Four shoes came off, and I think you can guess whose shoes they were.

"Jordan you haven't said one yet." Jake said.

"Ummmm" Jordan said. In the few hours I had come to know him I have already learned that he barely talks but plays the drums like it's no one's business. "I have never had a crush on anyone in this room."

"Bro, I thought we had something special." Quinn said, taking off his tee showing off his toned stomach. I wondered who he had taken off the shirt for. Deep down, actually not very far, I hoped it was me.

(there will be more, I just want to go to sleep at the moment.)


	16. Chapter 16

16

"So why Drovaid?" Quinn asked as we sat working on our history project at a table in the school's library. Have you ever sat up at night thinking about the worst case scenarios in a situation? Well this was one of the situations I thought of and I couldn't think of an answer the night before. But now Quinn was sitting there waiting for an answer to what he thought was an easy question.

"I just happen to really like it." I said casually not even looking up from writing. I was hoping he would just shrug off the simple answer. He did and we both continued the History project.

Ten minutes later neither of us had said one more word. I decided to break the silence. "We should take break." I said. We had been working an hour already and my hand was getting sore from writing.

"The sounds great to me." Quinn said putting down his pencil and leaning back in his chair. He was wearing a forest green sweat shirt and it brought out the green in his eyes. I had never realized before how pretty his eyes were before this but with him wearing that hoodie all I could look at were his eyes. Well and his hair that had just the right amount of messiness that said I didn't try this morning. Wait, this shouldn't be happening, I shouldn't be looking at Quinn like this, he was like a second brother to me before I came to Smallwood Prep. But then again there's this feeling bubbling in me that I can't deny.

"Earth to Lacy." Quinn said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I just kinda spaced out. Were you saying something?" I said.

"Yea. What would you say about the question game?" He said. The question game was pretty much truth or truth.

"I would say sure." I said. "But you get to go first." I added. I always hated going first because I could never decide what question to ask. Like should it be a tough one like how far have you ever gone or an easy one like what is your favorite animal.

"I would, but I was always taught ladies first." He said.

"Fine, I'll be the bigger person and go first." I said giving him an angry look. I thought for a minute about a good question. I couldn't think of anything so I just used my back up question I always used. "If you could have any animal as a pet what would it be?"

"That's an intense question right there." He said sarcastically.

"You could've gone first." I said.

"Ok, um let's see. I'm gunna have to go with a seal. They're pretty awesome." Quinn said.

"Wow what a mach animal. And it's your turn. I'm expecting a good question." I said still mad about him making fun of my question after I went first.

"Hmmmm. What's the thing you regret the most in your life?" He asked. Dang, that was a good question.

"Ok, this is going to sound really stupid but when I was younger my grandma on my dad's side gave me a stuffed bear. It was kind of funny looking and blue, I have a picture of it I'll have to show you sometime. But anyway I was visiting my grandma and my older cousin Fiona who I always looked up to was there. Well she told me that only five year olds had stuffed animals and being an 8 year old I had to be cool. So I took my bear and threw it in the garbage and haven't seen it since. Last year she passed away and mow I wish I had the bear as a reminder of her." I said. "I know stupid, right?" I said holding in the tears that normally came when I thought of this, which was more often than I would like.

"No it's not stupid. I think it's cute." He said. "In like a nice and sweet kind of way." He awkwardly added trying to explain his use of cute.

"Thanks." I said smiling. "Now it's my turn for a question." I said moving on from the topic of my Grandma before the tears came. I had a question that I really wanted to ask, but I didn't know if I wanted to know the answer. I decided to go for it though. "On Friday when we were playing strip I have never, who did you take your shirt off for when Jordan said he had never had a crush on anyone in this room at this moment?"

"Honestly?" he asked.

"No I want you to lie." I said.

"Ok." He said and took a deep breath. "It was you." I had no idea what to say to that. If we were in a movie this would have been the part where we slowly leaned in and kissed with epic music playing in the background. But we definitely weren't in a movie because we both just sat there without saying anything.

"Well we better get back to work." I said just to say something.

"Yea." He said going back to the other side of the table and sitting down.

I attempted to start working again, but it's a really hard thing to do with butterflies flying around your stomach.


	17. Chapter 17

17

As I left the library I sent a text to the royals, I asked them to meet me at Jamba Juice. I needed to talk to talk to them about what had just happened. I was so confused. I had wanted him to say me but now that he had I had no clue what to do. Sometimes I wish I was still in kindergarten where you found out you liked a guy and he liked you and you had a wedding next to the slide. Simple.

I walked into Jamba Juice and all four of them were already sitting at a table. I wasn't in the mood to get a smoothie so I just went over to the table.

"Ok Lacy, you have to tell us what's going on. I'm about to die of anticipation." Hannah said before I even had the chance to sit down.

"I thought you were pregnant but Natalie shot that idea down." Tiffany said sounding quite sad about it. I went to explain what I wanted to talk about when Tiffany interrupted me, "Wait!"

"Well it's not like I'm going anywhere." Rebecca said with an annoyed tone to her voice. She looked at her watch and back up.

"This is about Quinn isn't it?" Tiffany said. Dang she was spot on.

"Yea." I said trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Well what happened?" Hannah asked.

"If you guys would be quiet I bet she'll tell us." Rebecca said. They all became dead silent and looked at me.

I told them a play by play of what had happened in the library, skipping over the regret question because I really didn't feel like going into that. "What do I do now?" I said with a big exhale after I had finished the story.

"I wish I knew what to tell you." Natalie said putting her hand on my back. I could also count on Natalie to at least be able to comfort if she didn't know the answer.

Rebecca glanced at her watch again and then stood up. "Lace I know this is really bad timing but I gotta head out."

"Oh it's fine." I said. I didn't want to make her stay for some little thing that happened to me that I was probably dramatizing.

"See ya guys." Rebecca said and walked out of the shop.

"Wonder where she's going." Tiffany said watching Rebecca as she left.

"Who knows with her." Hannah said, Rebecca and her were probably the ones in the group that fought the most. They were always making comments about each other. "So really, no kiss?" Hannah said now returning the attention back to me.

"Not even a touch." I said.

"Lacy, you're going to need to confront him tomorrow if he doesn't confront you. Don't give that look you know it's true." Tiffany said. Unfortunately she was right, not matter how much I didn't want to admit it, it was true and since I was human I hated confrontation with a burning passion.

"She's right. It's the only way to figure out what's going on." Natalie said. A phone began to play Katy Perry. Hannah took her phone out of her pocket and glanced at the screen.

"I better go." Hannah said grabbing her bag and heading out of the shop.

"That was odd." Tiffany said. Everyone seemed to have their secrets today.


	18. Chapter 18

18

It's really hard to wake up on a Monday with only three hours of sleep. It's even harder when you realize that in you're going to have to face Quinn at some point during the day. I kept trying to convince myself that I was making a bigger deal out of the situation then it really was, but so far I wasn't convinced. I looked over at Tiffany's bed and she wasn't in it, but the bathroom door was closed so I assumed she was in there. I was surprised since it was 6:45 and normally she isn't up till at least 7. School starts at 7:30, and it take all of 5 minutes to walk across the plaza to the main building. I got out of bed and grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and a blue v-neck to wear. I wasn't in the mood to put effort into my outfit. I waited for Tiff to get out of the bathroom and went in.

We walked in the school's front door with 10 minutes till the first bell. I made it to my locker without seeing Quinn, this was good.

The 2 minute warning bell went off and I went to Chemistry and sat down in the desk next to Hannah.

"You know I heard texting too often can cause cancer." I said. Like pretty much all the time lately, Hannah had her phone out and was texting away.

"At least I will die social." She said as she hit the send button and looked up at me. "So, any word from Quinn?"

"I wish." I said.

"You know, I really hope you guys end up dating. You would be such a cute couple." Hannah said.

I almost replied with a what, that did not sound like something that Hannah would say. Instead I said, "Are you feeling okay today, Hannah?"

"No really you would." She said. Mr. Johnson walked in signaling the start of class and the end of the conversation. I guess finding out what was up with Hannah would have to wait.

I walked to 7th period as slow as possible. I was trying to avoid thinking about Quinn. So instead I tried to figure out where Rebecca could have been at lunch. I had gotten to lunch five minutes late and Rebecca wasn't at our table. None of the others knew where she was and it wasn't like she could go missing that easy with her crutches. I saw her in the hallway after lunch but was going to be late for my next class so didn't get a chance to ask her.

"Hey Lacy." Someone said. I had made it to the history classroom and Quinn was standing in front of me.

"Hey Quinn." I said really awkwardly and avoiding eye contact.

"So about Sunday…." He said twiddling his thumbs. Why de he have to look so gosh darn cute when he was nervous.

"I'll just forget it ever happened." I said trying to end this awkward conversation.

"No." Quinn said rather quickly and with a worried expression. "I mean, I meant what I said, and I was wondering, well…."

"Well what?" I said encouraging him to go on.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a date sometime. Well not a date but more like two friends, with the possibility of being more then friends, hanging out off the campus." He said rather quickly so that I couldn't quite make out what he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He said as the room got dead silent. Everyone was staring at the two of us. I usually didn't mind having attention on me, but right now I did.

"Yea." I said with a smile.

"Finally!" Someone in the class yelled, probably Brody. I guess I never realized how obvious it was that we liked each other. We both went to sit down and I couldn't get the smile off my face. This was going to be a long history class.


	19. Chapter 19

19

We had a lacrosse game against Bridley, Smallwood's biggest rival, coming up so we had been having practice every night for at least 2 hours. After Tuesday night's practice Tiffany suggested we go out for dinner just to get off campus and relax for a little bit, so Tiff, Tess, Rose, and I all decided to go. Tess offered to drive and we made the foolish mistake of letting Rose sit in the passenger seat. We were halfway to Rocky's, our favorite pizza shop, when the argument over what radio station escalated.

"You know how much I hate this song." Tess yelled at Rose as the song Evacuate the Dance Floor was playing from the speakers. Tess pressed a button on the radio and a Taylor Swift song began to play.

"Well it's way better then a dumb Taylor Swift song we've heard 200 other times." Rose yelled back pressing a button putting Evacuate the Dance Floor back on. Then Tess pressed a button back to Taylor Swift and then it was Rose turning on Evacuate the Dance Floor again. This continued to repeat as Tiffany and I sat in the back observing this.

"Eyes on the road!" Tiffany yelled as she realized we were on the wrong side of the road and a car was coming towards us. Tess swerved the car to the right sharply and we all fell over.

"One more word out of either of you and I am making you stop this car Tess and I will drive to Rocky's." Tiff threatened.

The rest of the car ride was quite peaceful and we arrived to Rocky's with all of our limbs still attached.

As I stepped out of the car my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was my Grandma. "You guys go in ahead of me. I have to take this call." I said to the others.

"Hi Grandma." I said as I opened the phone once the others were out of listening range.

"Are you and Oliver back together yet?" She asked me before I even had a chance to ask her how she was. Her heavy accent making it hard to completely understand her.

"No, we're just friends." I said. "Although, I do have a date with someone this weekend."

"Oh really, who may that be?" she asked, now curious.

"His name's Quinn, I went to school with him back in Florida and now he's here at Smallwood." I said.

"Just remember what you will be doing this summer and if you want him to be a part of it." She said.

"I have been thinking about that every day." I said. I had a feeling Quinn wouldn't be just another boyfriend, he would be the one.

"I wish you luck with this Quinn boy then." My grandmother said and then clicked off. Conversations with her just always put me in such a great mood. I walked into the restaurant and after a glance around I found them and went to sit down with them.

"Lacy you have to see our waiter." Tess said.

"He's like woah." Rose added.

"You guys Lacy already has a boyfriend." Tiffany said.

"We're just going on a date." I said.

"I've only seen you two together for like 10 minutes and even I thought you guys were boyfriend and girlfriend." Rose said. Our waiter walked over to our table and I had to admit he was pretty hot, but I really wasn't interested.

"Hey, I'm Brad and I will be your waiter." He said placing coasters in front of all of us.

"Can I have water and a slice of cheese." I said, I was starving and wanted to get my food as quick as possible.

"I'll take the same as her." Tiffany said as well as Tess and Rose. We weren't very creative.

A few minutes late the waiter was back with the four waters. Attached to the one that he gave to Tiffany's was a sheet of paper. She took it off and looked at it.

"He gave me his number." She said crumpling the piece of paper.

"No fair! You didn't even want him." Rose complained.

"Here you can have it." Tiffany said throwing the paper at Rose.

During this Tess was staring behind me and then she nudged Tiff who was sitting next to her and pointed.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked as I turned around to see what it was. My heart stopped for a moment and I blinked a couple of times, convinced I was imagining things. But I wasn't, there was Oliver and Hannah sitting at a table together and now they were leaning in for a kiss. As they came away from the kiss they realized our whole table was staring. Both of their faces were smiling but once they saw me they dropped. I had no clue what to think but I knew I had to get out of the restaurant before I did something I would regret later. I heard someone following me and assumed it was Tiffany. I got outside and sat down on the bench. The person who was following me wasn't Tiffany. It was Oliver.

"I'm really not in the mood to hear your explanation. I know what I saw." I said staring straight ahead in front of me.

"We should have told you sooner." Oliver said.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked even though I didn't want to know the answer.

"Two weeks." He said and suddenly everything that has happened in the past two weeks with Hannah interested about Quinn and I, Hannah always texting, Hannah showing up at the band gig, It all made sense and made me even angrier.

"Why did you guys feel the need to hide it?" I asked him finally looking at him.

"The first time I saw you walking into our freshman math class I decided I was going to spend the rest of my life with you." He started to say.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I snapped wanting an answer to my question.

"I'm getting there." He said. "It took me two years to ask you out because I never thought you would say yes, but then I finally took the risk and you saying yes had been one of the memories I will never forget. The year I spend with you was by far the best year I have ever had."

"Then why did you break up with me?" I asked, he had never given me an answer to why.

"I had just gotten busted with the drugs and it was an awakening for me. I realized you have always been there for me and the whole time I was getting involved with drugs. I knew you were too good for me and had to let you go."

"Why do I get this feeling that you are making this up as you go?" I asked him not believing a word he just said.

"I never stopped loving you." He said, his eyes beginning to tear. Everyone had always told me, besides my grandma, that Oliver was just a bad boy that didn't care about me at all. But they had never seen the side I've seen of him and they probably never will. After him saying that all this emotion rushed over me and I began to cry. I looked towards the left not wanting him to see me. But it didn't work because he placed his fingers under my chin and lifted it to look at him and we kissed.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Sometime things are meant to happen and there is nothing you can do to stop them, you just have to let them take their course. Some people call this fate, others call it destiny, but no matter what you call it, it is something that was meant to happen. Other times something happens that wasn't meant to happen. This doesn't really have a name. I guess you could call it anti-fate or anti-destiny.

I'm not sure if my kiss with Oliver was meant to be or not. I really wish it wasn't meant, with my date with Quinn in 3 days, but it's not my choosing. Wouldn't my grandmother love it though if we got back together? It would be nice to be with Oliver again. My grandmother likes him, he knows my secret, and he is such a likeable guy. Wait, this isn't right, I'm supposed to like Quinn. Not Oliver. The guy who had broken my hear and had potential to do it again.

After my kiss with Oliver I didn't know what to say or do, my brain just shut down after I realized what had just happen. I left Oliver sitting on the bench and ran back into Rocky's, wanting to look back but knowing it would be a mistake. I told the others that I was going to be ok but would prefer if we stayed off the topic of a certain couple. They didn't ask any questions and we had a nice meal. The other three kept talking but I can't remember a word they said, my mind was way too busy thinking about what had just happened on the bench 50 feet away with a guy who had broken my heart three months ago.

As I tried to fall asleep that night questions were running through my head. Questions I wish I had answers to. Had I cheated on Quinn? What happened? Was it just my emotions taking over and a completely irrational moment that didn't mean anything? Or was it something more? The worst question of all though was could I have actually enjoyed it?

I never fell asleep and at 6 AM decided I had, had enough. I grabbed my phone off the night table and texted Oliver.

BENCH IN 10

I got out of my bed, threw on a pair of jeans and Smallwood tee, and was out the door closing it quietly so Tiffany wouldn't wake up. There was a good chance she wouldn't have if I would have slammed the door but there was no way I was explaining to her now. I got to the bench and Oliver was already there. He looked like a mess, his hair sticking out at every angle, and was wearing a wrinkled tee and jeans.

"We need to figure this out." I said sitting down next to him. The bench was a little wet from the rain the night. I had spent the whole night sitting at the window watching it and it calmed my thoughts, for at least a little while.

"You think?" he snapped.

"Well I don't think you or me wanted what happened to happen. You have Hannah now and I have Quinn."

"But what are we supposed to do then? Forget it ever happened?" He asked still with a snap to his voice.

"Well we don't have any other option then that," I said. I knew it was the truth but I wanted it to be a lie. This was one of those things that completely sucked because there really wasn't a solution. You just have to go on in your life and hope that eventually it will leave your mind. Or in this case, a person will leave your heart.

"Why can't life be as simple as I like you, you like me, let's get eloped. We have to throw in all these complications and try to get out alive," Oliver said.

"The easiest thing to do here would be to get back together. But I don't want to see Hannah get hurt."

"She went behind your back to date me and you still care about her. I can't believe how good you are." He said with a genuine tone to his voice. That's the one thing I always liked about him, he never tried to hide anything he told you what he thought, reminded me of Tiffany in a way.

"Sometimes you have to forget about your emotions and forgive and forget." I said. I had realized a long time ago that people make mistakes and no matter what type of emotions that mistake brings up in you in the end of the day they are still your friends and you have to forgive them and move on. Even when they aren't sorry.

People started to leave their dorms and we both stood up and started walking towards the main building.

"Lacy, if you ever need me or Quinn breaks your heart I'll be here for you. Just say the word." Oliver said to me looking straight into my eyes.

"I'll be here for you too, except if Quinn breaks your heart, we may have a lot more problems if that happens." I said with a smile breaking the tension a little bit. I leant in for a hug knowing any more then that would be pushing it.


End file.
